I'll Stand By You
by hypedUP025
Summary: Carlos' dad was shot dead during a fight, and he blames himself.  Sad and angry, Carlos pretty much ignores everyone and locks himself up sometimes.  The night before the burial, James assures Carlos that he'll always be there for him, no matter what.


**I'll Stand By You**

**Summary:** Carlos' dad was shot dead during a fight, and he blames himself. Sad and angry, Carlos pretty much ignores everyone and locks himself up sometimes. The night before the burial, James assures Carlos that he'll always be there for him, no matter what.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Big Time Rush, or the song. Big Time Rush (c) themselves and song (c) The Pretenders.

* * *

James looked at the clock on the wall. 7:45 pm. He groaned.

"He hasn't come out." Kendall said. "It's been practically eight hours since we last saw him."

"Thank you, captain obvious." James told Kendall.

"This isn't healthy for him." Logan said.

James sighed in frustration. "Dude, his dad just died. Cut him some slack. I think we should just let him be for awhile."

Logan and Kendall shared looks. "He shouldn't exclude himself from the world. He'll only spiral down into a deep depression, and what's worse, he can kill himself." They both stood up. "We'll head on down to the last night dinner." Logan added.

James fiddled with his tie and sighed. "Well, suit yourself guys. I'll stay here."

And with that, Logan and Kendall left.

James got off the couch and headed to the room he and Carlos were sharing. "Carlos? Dude, come on. Shouldn't you be down there?"

"And what?" Came a muffled reply. "I don't want to..."

James leaned against the door. "Carlos, can I come in?"

He waited, and heard feet padding on the carpet. The door opened, causing James to nearly fall in. There stood Carlos, his eyes bloodshot, his hair in disarray.

"Can I come in?" James asked. Carlos swung the door wide open, before heading back to the bed and burying himself in pillows and blankets.

James sat on the bed, not saying anything. He could hear Carlos' muffled cries as he watched his frame wrack with sobs. James hesitantly reached his hand out, and rubbed soothing circles on Carlos' back.

"This isn't fair." Carlos said suddenly. "Why'd he have to go? They should've just taken me instead! It's all my fault. If I wasn't there, I wouldn't have to be in trouble. If I wasn't there, my dad wouldn't need to save my life. If I wasn't there, James, if I wasn't there, my dad wouldn't have died!"

James sighed for the umpteenth time. "It wasn't your fault, Carlos. It was nobody's fault. No one knew that a shooting was going to happen. No one knew that your dad was gonna die."

Carlos still didn't say anything. Then, James wrapped him in a hug, despite the fact that the hispanic boy hasn't showered in a while. Carlos tried to stop the tears forming in his eyes, but he couldn't find the strength in him not to. In James' arms, he broke down in tears.

"Shhh." James said soothingly. "It's gonna be okay, Carlos. We're here for you."

James then pulled Carlos closer and began to sing in his ear.

**_"Oh, why you look so sad? _**

**_Tears are in your eyes, _**

**_Come on and come to me now, _**

**_Don t be ashamed to cry, _**

**_Let me see you through, _**

**_cause I ve seen the dark side too, _**

**_When the night falls on you, _**

**_You don t know what to do, _**

**_Nothing you confess, _**

**_Could make me love you less,_**

**_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you, _**

**_Won't let nobody hurt you, _**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_So if you're mad, get mad, _**

**_Don't hold it all inside, _**

**_Come on and talk to me now _**

**_Hey, what you got to hide? _**

**_I get angry too _**

**_Well I'm a lot like you _**

**_When you're standing at the crossroads _**

**_And don't know which path to choose _**

**_Let me come along cause even if you're wrong_**

**_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you _**

**_Won't let nobody hurt you _**

**_I'll stand by you _**

**_Take me in, into your darkest hour And I'll never desert you _**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_And when..._**  
**_When the night falls on you, baby _**

**_You're feeling all alone _**

**_You won't be on your own_**

**_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you _**

**_Won't let nobody hurt you_**

**_I'll stand by you _**

**_Take me in, into your darkest hour, And I'll never desert you _**

**_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you _**

**_Won't let nobody hurt you _**

**_I'll stand by you _**

**_Won't let nobody hurt you _**

**_I'll stand by you..."_**

Carlos looked up at James, tear filled eyes widening. His dad always sung this song to him. Whenever he was down or lonely, his dad always tucked him in bed, and sung this song to him to make him sleep. And now, James was using it to cheer him up. Slowly, he smiled.

"See. There's the smile I always see." James said.

"Thank you, James." Carlos said, and hugged his best friend.

James hugged Carlos in return. "Glad I can be of service, Carlitos. Now, how about you shower, and I can tuck you in bed. The burial is early tomorrow."

Carlos nodded. "Can you sing that song to me one last time before I sleep?"

James smiled. "Of course. Anything."


End file.
